En el fin del Mundo
by Enne88
Summary: Daenerys, Jon, Sansa, Aria, Tyrion, ... todos jugarán un papel en la guerra venidera. Jaime Lannister abandona a Cersei en Desembarco del Rey y cabalga hacia Invernalia para unirse a ellos. Todo se acaba. El Mundo y todos los que quedan sobre él caminan al sur. Él viajará al norte junto a Brienne de Tarth.
1. CAPÍTULO 1 ENCUENTRO EN LA NIEVE

CAPITULO 1. ENCUENTRO EN LA NIEVE

El frio del norte punzaba su nuca, llevando el dolor helado hasta el extremo de sus pies. Nada. Ni un alma perdida desde su partida. Sólo unos días de exploración hacia el sur habían bastado para saber que hasta los animales habían huido o muerto. Los alrededores de invernalia estaban yermos, sin vida. Ni una pista de los compañeros desaparecidos, que cada vez era más obvio que no tenían intención de volver. Brienne se había ofrecido voluntaria para partir en su búsqueda, ya que una de las doncellas desaparecidas era merecedora de la simpatía de Sansa. Oficialmente, la noticia compartida era la desaparición de tres mozos y tres doncellas, aunque todos sabían que realmente se trataba de desertores. La muerte llegaba por el norte, que les perseguía con su frio inmisericorde, y la vida, con todos sus instintos, empujaba hacia el sur.

El blanco perenne del camino empezó a teñirse de pequeñas manchas rojas. El rastro de sangre les llevó hasta un caballo muerto que, sin ninguna duda, se dirigía del sur al norte. Ensillado y aun caliente, ese caballo debía traer un jinete. Las marcas de mordiscos en las patas indicaban que había sido atacado, pero no lo habían devorado, por lo que las alimañas debían haber salido detrás del caballero. No les costó seguir las huellas de la persecución. A su paso encontraron dos lobos muertos por espada, y más y más huellas. Al final de ellas, otro lobo con una gran espada atravesándole y, poco más allá, un cuerpo tendido en la nieve. Brienne, como cabeza de expedición, bajó de su caballo y se acercó lentamente, esperando que no le atacaran unos ojos azules y muertos. El cuerpo estaba caliente, y, al girarlo, los ojos que se abrían con extrema dificultad eran de un inconfundible color verde.

-Moza.- Era todo lo que pudo pronunciar, aparte de esgrimir una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Congelado en la nieve, amoratado y pálido, con escarcha en el pelo y la escasa barba, Jaime Lanister estaba tan hermoso como siempre. Antes de levantarlo intentó hacerle entrar en calor, frotó fuertemente sus músculos y le cubrieron con todas las pieles que llevaban. Subido al caballo no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, pero sonreía placenteramente como si estuviera en el lugar más cálido del planeta. Pasó la mayoría del camino durmiendo junto al cuerpo de Brienne, que dirigía el animal. La cabeza posada en ella, el peso de mil decisiones mal tomadas cayendo sobre aquel hombro cálido y firme bajo las capas de ropa. Ensoñaciones sobre espadas llameantes y enemigos muertos. Al final, siempre la única luz era la de Guardajuramentos en las manos de la moza. La única luz.

Entreabrió los ojos a tiempo para ver cómo las puertas de Invernalia se abrían para recibirles. Todo el descanso que se había permitido en la travesía acababa de terminar. Las noticias que traía no sentaron bien a nadie. La tregua estaba definitivamente rota, las esperanzas de unir los ejércitos del reino a la lucha contra los caminantes habían desaparecido, y el portador de malas noticias no era sólo una molestia, sino el asesino del padre de la reina, el hombre que tiró a un niño por una ventana… El matarreyes.

Eran tiempos de guerra, debían prepararse para la lucha contra la muerte que se cernía sobre ellos, así que nadie pensaba en juicios ni castigos. Decidieron aislarle en un habitáculo que no llegaba a ser una celda, hasta que supiesen qué hacer con él. El maestre que le enviaron le encontró perfectamente sano, recomendando calor, reposo y más calor. Y cumplió las recomendaciones, se dejó caer entre las mantas al lado de la chimenea y durmió varios días.

Durante su aislamiento no tuvo ninguna visita, ni siquiera de su hermano. Además le habían quitado su mano de oro, por lo que dedujo que el hecho de que no fuera una celda no significaba que no estuviera preso. No le importaba, podría dormir allí solo durante años sin necesitar nada más.

Una mañana la puerta se abrió. No sabría decir cuántos días habían pasado desde su llegada, pero iba a agradecer cualquier compañía amistosa. No iba a tener tanta suerte, de todas las personas que esperaba, Sansa Stark no estaba en su lista.

Sin preámbulos, la joven le lanzó un papel a la cara. – Ha llegado el cuervo al amanecer. No quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia, y desde luego no es mi hermana la responsable. Levántate, sígueme y habla con ella.

Tras leer la nota cerró el puño tan fuerte que la hoja quedó manchada con su sangre. Se sentía mareado. Levantó su mano fantasma para sujetar su frente con el peso de su conciencia, pero la cabeza la atravesó y el muñón simplemente dibujó un ridículo arco en el aire. Nada iba a sostener ese peso, y él no sabía cómo cargarlo.

Sansa y sus siete guardias le custodiaron hasta los aposentos de Brienne. Se planteó si eran siete porque la joven tuviese su propia guardia real, si era prestada o si todas las nobles en ese nuevo mundo tendrían sus Siete asignados. Cualquier estúpido pensamiento intrusivo era de agradecer, cualquier cosa que le sacase de su propia pesadilla.

Llamó a la puerta. Contestaron. Y entró solo.

Ella estaba de espaldas, buscando algo en un baúl, cuando se giró distraída. La sonrisa en su rostro al verle, amplia y sincera le apuñaló. Se levantó y se acercó sonriente, pero Jaime llenó la distancia entre ambos alargando el brazo con la carta en la mano.

-Lo siento.

Ella se negó a cogerla. -¿Qué es?

El miedo cuando se está lejos la había acompañado siempre, y él lo sabía. Una mala fiebre, una de las muchas guerras que hubiese cruzado el agua, o un simple traspiés en los jardines. Cualquier cosa podría pasar estando lejos, sin poder despedirse. Pero lo que había pasado es que la heredera de Tarth estaba en clara rebelión contra la corona. Y la corona no quería rebeldes, de manera que en una ceremonia especial, Selwin Tarth había sido invitado a la corte, junto a otros mandatarios que habrían presentado alguna ofensa particular. Y junto a ellos le había sido rebanada la cabeza sin mucho pudor. De esta forma, un conjunto de nuevas expresiones de dolor ornamentaban en picas las murallas de Desembarco del Rey.

Todo el subtexto lo pudo ver en una mirada. Lo supo, sin leer, sin hablar, sin ninguna palabra. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sollozando a gritos. Sansa y sus Siete se estremecieron al otro lado de la pared. Jaime cayó al suelo con ella, quiso sostenerla pero su mano fantasma de nuevo atravesó su rostro sin piedad. Ella recuperó su muñón del aire y lo sostuvo con sus manos, y sobre ellas posó su cabeza. Lloró largamente pero Jaime solo podía pensar que le estaba tocando el muñón. Si no escuchase sus llantos parecería que estaba rezando sobre él. Ese asqueroso y repugnante muñón que le avergonzaba y asqueaba a partes iguales. Pero por una vez no sentía el dolor de la mano que no estaba. Brienne acababa de darle un final a su brazo, el final real, y podía sentir que su cuerpo terminaba ahí. Ese dolor no estaba, se sentía casi completo, casi un hombre entero de nuevo. Casi feliz. Y ahí estaba ella, desgarrándose a su lado.

Era injusto, pero era así. Jaime no recordaba una sensación de felicidad tan plena. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por supuesto, pero ese momento estaba siendo realmente mágico. No sólo no sentía dolor, sentía todo lo demás. El tacto delicado de sus manos sobre el punto más desagradable de él y el aliento que se escapaba entre sus dedos transmitía su calidez por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir ese aliento en todos los extremos de su piel, sus costillas, codos y orejas sentían su calor.

Nunca se había sentido tan conectado. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de ella, y se atrevió a pasar el brazo libre por su espalda. Finalmente acarició su pelo y dejó descansar su mano ahí, rozando inocentemente su cuello. Se acercó a su oído, quiso decir algo que la consolara, pero guardó silencio.

Permanecieron así hasta que Sansa y sus hombres entraron en la habitación. Ella se recompuso de un salto, enjuagó sus impresionantes ojos y en unos segundos volvía a ser la enorme torre infranqueable de siempre. Sansa la tomó amablemente del brazo y se la llevó de allí. Sus hombres le escoltaron a su –no- celda y cerraron la puerta. Él todavía estaba arrodillado, medio atontado y aturdido. Tenía el muñón empapado, las lágrimas le recorrían el brazo y no pudo evitar posar sus labios. Sabía a mar.

Pasaron días en los que sólo veía un criado que le traía comida y agua. Repetía y repetía que quería verla, que tenía que salir de ahí, pero nadie le hacía el menor de los casos. Era un prisionero sin espera de juicio, sin visitas, sin derecho alguno. Pero había un solo derecho que no se le podía negar a ningún caballero que lo solicitase, una petición que nadie podría rechazar. Cuando el próximo mozo le trajo la comida sólo necesitó compartir unas palabras. –Dile a la reina que quiero un juicio por combate. Y exijo que se celebre hoy.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 JUICIO POR COMBATE

CAPÍTULO 2. JUICIO POR COMBATE

El gran salón de Invernalia se parecía a la Fortaleza Roja lo que un establo a un castillo, pero inequívocamente la situación le recordaba al juicio de Tyrion. Un montón de gente clavando sus ojos en él, juzgándole y declarándole culpable en un instante. La reina ratificó su deseo, comunicando que iba a dar comienzo un juicio por combate. A continuación le sugirió la opción de renunciar a su propia representación, cosa que hizo, y que dejaba la puerta abierta a todos los presentes para defenderle. En otra época su propio hermano pensó en él como campeón, ahora desde luego era completamente incapaz de salvarse a sí mismo.

Pensaba que el nombre de su familia jugaría a su favor. Esperaba que las famosas deudas de los Lanister animasen a los mejores guerreros a jugarse la vida, pero no valoró debidamente que el odio pudiera pesar más que el oro. Un silencio sepulcral barrió la sala y le congeló completamente. Escuchó movimientos, Sansa abandonó el salón, distintas puertas se abrían y cerraban, pero nadie dio un paso al frente. La reina estaba alargando la situación, no parecía gustarle la idea de elegir un campeón para matar un tullido que aún se recuperaba del último contratiempo, así que el silencio se extendió rebotando por cada esquina de la habitación.

-Yo seré su campeón.- Brienne entraba en la sala como si llegase corriendo desde la otra parte del mundo. Jaime se quedó paralizado. No esperaba que siguiese en Invernalia, la imaginaba cabalgando hacia Tarth para ocupar su deber, o en un arrebato loco corriendo hacia desembarco del Rey, o al menos tan deprimida como para recluirse en algún habitáculo y no enterarse del juicio con tan poca antelación. –No la quiero. – Fue parco en palabras, pero la reina le recordó que había renunciado a pelear y que no había ningún otro voluntario. Entonces abandonó las frases cortas. Aludió a su condición de mujer, a su torpeza, a sus cortas entendederas, la llamó estúpida, monstruo,… la insultó de todos los modos que ya había hecho y varios nuevos que se le fueron ocurriendo. Aún así, Brienne no cambió su parecer, y la reina dio por terminada la discusión.

La elección de la reina se había complicado, ya que la mayoría de los hombres rechazaba combatir con una mujer, y los que no lo hacían la habían conocido entrenando y se habían ganado su respeto. Gusano Gris fue el primero en ofrecerse voluntario. Los inmaculados habían sido entrenados para matar hombres, mujeres y niños por igual y, desde luego, el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por su reina, por la mujer que había roto sus cadenas.

Jaime seguía hablando, quejándose amargamente, amenazando, removiéndose en sus cadenas y gritando todo tipo de improperios a la joven que iba a intentar salvarle. El público estaba ansioso por que los dioses le considerasen culpable de una vez por todas.

El combate comenzó a describir sus tácticas en poco tiempo. El inmaculado era rápido y efectivo, y la joven se limitaba a esquivarle una y otra vez. Si la idea era cansarle, estaba tardando demasiado en empezar a contraatacar, ya que el esfuerzo defensivo parecía no ser menor. Se había llevado ya muchos roces cuando le falló la rodilla y cayó al suelo. Un grito del público le hizo girar la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido como para que el cuchillo sólo le levantase la mitad de la cara y no se la atravesase por la mitad. Le había hecho un corte tan amplio en la mejilla que parecía que su cara se dividía en dos. La sangre brotaba sin descanso y le impedía ver. Mientras intentaba limpiarse la sangre con una mano, otro grito le hizo saber que la muerte se le venía encima, con la suficiente anterioridad como para empujar guardajuramentos de abajo a arriba, en un movimiento completamente antinatural pero que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la inercia del atacante atravesó completamente el pecho de Gusano Gris.

El grito desesperad de Missandei retumbó por toda la sala. La chica se abalanzó sobre el cadáver y lloró arrastrando las manos por su pecho aun ensartado por la espada. Definitivamente el juicio se parecía al de su hermano, pero el inesperado final esta vez le sonreía. Brienne seguía tendida en el suelo intentando apartar la sangre que no dejaba de manar. En cuanto Jaime se sintió libre corrió a su encuentro, intentando mantener la herida cerrada. "Que estúpida eres" le gritaba una y otra vez. Sansa envió un maestre y pronto se la llevaron de ahí. También se llevaron el cuerpo sin vida de Gusano Gris. Y todos acabaron abandonando el salón. Jaime se quedó en el charco de sangre, sólo, sin entender cómo podía ser un hombre tan imbécil.

Pasadas unas horas, el maestre comunicó que ya podía recibir visitas. Sansa fue la primera en entrar, acompañada por Podrik y Aria. Él esperó fuera. Cuando iban saliendo de la habitación todos le recriminaron con una mirada gélida, pero Sansa, la última en salir, sostuvo la puerta para dejarle entrar.

Brienne yacía en la cama sin mirarle, dejando a la vista la mejilla destrozada. La sangre había sido muy aparatosa pero, una vez cosida, la herida sólo se había quedado en eso, una cicatriz gigante en la mejilla y nada más. Quería decirle eso, pero sin embargo no podía decir nada más que lo que ya le había dicho una y otra vez. –Eres una estúpida. – Ella bufó. Había llegado al colmo de la paciencia. Se giró bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, una mirada que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía. – Deberías darme las gracias, grandísimo imbécil.- Jaime no podía creer que le estuviese hablando así - ¿Las gracias? Te dije que no lo hicieras, yo no quería esto.- Ella le miraba incrédula. Sus ojos, aún amoratados de llorar durante días, le estaban atravesando. - Te he salvado la vida. Sin necesidad. Casi muero, sin necesidad. He matado a un hombre bueno, sin necesidad. – Has matado a un hombre bueno para salvar a un hombre malo, eso no dice mucho de ti…-tragó saliva, e intentó calmarse - Qué querías que hiciera, ¿pudrirme en esa celda sin ver a nadie hasta que me condenasen a la horca? - Brienne abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus enormes ojos. -Tu maldito hermano es el consejero de la reina, ¿crees que te iba a condenar? ¿Crees que yo iba a dejar que lo hiciera? –bajó la voz- Te odio.- Lo dijo en un susurro, como quien dice te quiero a su amante antes de irse a dormir. Jaime se atrevió a acercar su mano, arrastrándola por el borde de la cama. Sólo rozó la suya levemente con el dorso, pero ella no se apartó.- No quería que estuvieras sola ahora.- Notó que cambiaba un poco el rictus, pero seguía enfadada.- Gracias-siguió. Ella aún seguía en guardia.- Gracias por salvarme la vida- Finalmente Brienne se relajó, lo miró una última vez y pudo caer en un sueño profundo, lleno de luces verdes, espadas doradas y sangre carmesí.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 MÁS ALLÁ DEL MURO

CAPÍTULO 3. MÁS ALLÁ DEL MURO

Jaime durmió en la silla contigua. A veces le ponía los pies en la cara o le hacía de rabiar de mil maneras para que despertase y comiese un poco. Pero pasaron los días, sobretodo, durmiendo. Brienne pronto se encontraba recuperada y cansada de tanto descanso, que iba a durar poco. Todos sabían que los caminantes estaban descendiendo y que pronto llegarían a toparse con los muros de Invernalia.

La mañana del séptimo día después del juicio, Jon Nieve entró por la puerta sin mucha cortesía. La mayoría de hombres y mujeres de Invernalia les odiarían para siempre por ser los culpables de la muerte del mayor de los comandantes de la reina, y gran amigo personal. Ya se habían acostumbrado a las malas miradas de los siervos, pero la de Jon desde luego era petrificante. Lo último que esperaban era una petición. Un favor.

Jon explicó por encima cómo ayudó a los salvajes a venir al otro lado del muro para evitar que se convirtieran en soldados del ejército de los muertos. Y también la pérdida de las armas de vidriagón que sufrieron en aquella misión. La obsidiana extraída de las minas de Rocadragón no era suficiente. Los muertos venían y necesitaban todas las armas con las que pudiesen contar.

La petición era simple: Jaime había llegado para luchar por los vivos, o eso dijo al entrar por las puertas de Invernalia. Si era así, lo que necesitaban eran armas, y no podían prescindir de soldados para llevar a cabo esa misión, dejando las murallas desprotegidas.

-Sin embargo, de nosotros si podéis prescindir. Claro.

Era bastante obvio. Un tullido en la guerra no era lo más necesario, y Brienne ahora mismo podría ser abatida incluso por fuego amigo. De hecho, era reamente la única manera en la que podrían ayudar. Tenía bastante sentido.

-Sólo podré hacerlo si a Sansa y Aria les parece bien.

-He hablado con mis hermanas, y les he explicado la necesidad. No les ha gustado, pero lo han entendido. Necesitamos realmente esas armas. Tu escudero también ha aceptado la misión, y lamentablemente no podemos ofreceros más hombres, pero sí varios caballos más para que os ayuden a traer el arsenal.

No había más que hablar. Recogieron todo lo necesario y se reunieron con Podrik. Jon entregó a cada uno un puñal de vidriagón, devolvió a Jaime su mano de oro y se dispusieron a marchar.

El camino iba a ser duro y frio. Cada montura llevaba a su vez tres caballos atados que les seguían fielmente. Los horarios para comer y dormir no los marcaba el sol, el hambre ni el sueño, paraban cada vez que divisaban un refugio, tomaban el poco calor que les ofrecía y continuaban su viaje. Por supuesto todos estos refugios estaban abandonados. En el norte sólo quedaba el ejército apostado en Invernalia, la muerte y tres almas errantes con una misión suicida.

Entre la nieve y la niebla divisaron la cabaña que sería su último refugio antes de cruzar el muro. Entraron con todos los caballos y tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse dentro leña, chimenea y mantas. – Es una suerte, las chinches habrán muerto congeladas. –Jaime le entregó una manta a cada uno. El chico se estaba llevando la peor parte. No había dejado de tiritar desde que salieron de Invernalia (le había visto tiritar también antes) y sus labios tenían el tono de azul más intenso de los tres. Brienne era consciente. – Vamos a pasar la noche entera Podrik, y si mañana aún no has entrado en calor nos quedaremos el tiempo que necesites. – No será necesario mmmi señora- La tiritera le delataba. Brienne era la persona más distante que Jaime había conocido, y le sorprendió cuando se acurrucó junto a Podrik y empezó a masajearle con fuerza brazos, piernas y espalda. Recordó ligeramente que así le quitó el frio a él cuando le encontró tendido en la nieve, pero se sintió molesto. –Follando también se pasa el frio.- Sabía que así se enrojecería y dejaría al muchacho, pero esta vez estaba equivocado. –Pues ya sabe ser, hay muchos caballos, puede hasta escoger.- Desde luego la moza estaba aprendiendo. Le hizo caso en parte, se colocó junto a los caballos que estaban todos acurrucados conservando el calor, contemplando como la moza seguía intentando hacer entrar en calor al joven, hasta que quedaron dormidos enroscados al lado de la chimenea. Él les miraba con ira. Luego envidia. Después celos. Y finalmente amor.

Un ruido le hizo despertarse a mitad de la noche. El chico parecía dormido, pero ella estaba despierta y le miraba fijamente. –Sabes que si tengo la oportunidad mataré a Cersei. Yo sé que intentarás salvarla, pero tú debes saber que, si puedo, la mataré. – Lo sé.- Como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño, siguió durmiendo profundamente, sin darle mayor importancia.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Jaime abrió los ojos. Se cruzaron con los de la moza, que parecía no haber dormido nada. La conocía de sobra. Sabía que había temido que el muchacho no aguantase la noche, pero por suerte se había equivocado. El joven roncaba alegremente entre sus brazos, con una tranquilidad que le molestaba soberanamente. Ella sonreía y Jaime no pudo evitar contagiarse.

Prepararon todo y se pusieron en marcha. Atardecía cuando comenzaron a divisar el muro, o lo que quedaba de él. Ninguno de ellos lo había visto nunca y su imponente presencia les hizo enmudecer largo rato. Según se acercaban la destrucción por la que iban a colarse les hizo sentir inmensamente pequeños, tomando consciencia del peligro que bajaba al sur. Habían tenido suerte de no cruzarse con ellos en ningún momento. Se preguntaban si quedaría algún rezagado más allá del muro, o la horda se movería conjuntamente sin dejar ninguno atrás. De ser así, a partir de ese momento estarían a salvo.

Atravesar la pared de hielo les llevó un tiempo, los caballos caminaban despacio, sintiendo que el suelo que pisaban era diferente. Paso a paso atravesaron el muro y pudieron contemplar el paisaje más allá. A pesar del frio, se sintieron plenos, sabían que ese momento era único y que estaban explorando algo nuevo, hermoso y peligroso. Cruzaron una mirada de compliidad mientras Podrik avanzaba delante. Cabalgaron a la par sin hablar, pero escuchándose mutuamente.

El campamento abandonado no estaba demasiado lejos. Cuando llegaron, a pesar de que la noche se había cernido sobre ellos, no podían creer lo fácil que había sido encontrar las armas que estaban tiradas como si no tuvieran valor alguno. -¿Por esto arriesgamos la vida de un Lannister? Que poca vergüenza- Brienne ni le miró pero se le escapó una sonrisa. Empezaron a guardar las armas en las alforjas de los caballos y descansaron un poco. Jaime se sentó a su lado mientras Podrik terminaba de guardarlo todo. –Venga, que se note que eres el escudero muchacho-

Ella se notaba cansada. No había pegado ojo mientras que ellos habían dormido a pierna suelta, y de eso eran conscientes los tres. - ¿Necesitas que nos quedemos un rato? Podrías dormir un poco.- La moza testatuda no iba a permitirlo.- En cuanto termine Pod empezaremos la marcha. – Pero hacía un rato que no escuchaban el ruido de las cuchillas chocando en las alforjas. Podrik estaba quieto, sin mover un músculo. –¡Qué ocurre Podrik? - Mmmmi señora… creo que eso es un oso.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 LA CUEVA

CAPÍTULO 4. LA CUEVA.

Efectivamente era un oso. Otro oso. Brienne no supo por qué, pero le hacía avergonzarse. –Podrik, no hagas nada. Es un animal en libertad, no atacará si no se siente atacado. – sin embargo el oso parecía acercarse. Cuando pudieron ver los ojos azules y el cuerpo medio desmembrado el oso ya estaba encima. –¡Podrik, el cuchillo, saca el cuchillo!- Pero el chico no pudo hacer nada, la bestia le había dado un zarpazo antes de que pudiese responder. Jaime lanzó una cuchillada al aire y consiguió alcanzarle un buen golpe con la mano falsa. Brienne consiguió clavarle Guardajuramentos justo antes de ver los otros dos osos que se les venían encima. Lucharon espalda con espalda hasta que Brienne notó que Jaime caía tras ella. Ensartó el cuchillo de obsidiana en un ojo y rápidamente se volvió para atravesar a la otra bestia con su espada. Cayó de rodillas sobre Jaime y comprobó que respiraba. Corrió como pudo por la nieve que llegaba hasta sus espinillas y encontró a Pod tendido boca abajo, como a Jaime muchos días atrás. Al darle la vuelta Pod seguía vivo.

Necesitaba encontrar un refugio. El campamento salvaje estaba totalmente desmontado y tenía que encontrar un lugar donde poder restablecer a sus compañeros de viaje. Comprobó que las heridas no tenían una solución que ella pudiera darle en ese lugar, subió a ambos a los caballos y comenzó a buscar.

Nada. Ninguna construcción a la vista a leguas de distancia. La noche era estrellada y con una luna creciente bastante luminosa, pero aun así la vista le estaba fallando y temía empezar a caminar en círculos. Podrik empezó a farfullar. Bajó de su caballo para verle. Estaba congelado y balbuceaba. Le puso la mano en la frente y abrió los ojos. – Gracias Ser. Gracias por llevarme siempre contigo. Doy gracias por haber aprendido del mejor caballero de todo Poniente. – Brienne le acarició la cara para tranquilizarle y volvió a montar.

Una formación rocosa se divisaba al horizonte. Parecía una cueva. Al acercarse comprobó lo que se temía: los caballos no iban a entrar. Tenía que decidir: abortar la misión y abandonar caballos y armas y guarecerse o seguir buscando una solución mejor. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que la viabilidad de uno de los planes se había terminado. Podrik había muerto.

Las lágrimas le congelaron el rostro. Intentó poner su mente en orden por un segundo. La misión había terminado, todo había terminado. Bajó a Jaime del caballo, y le introdujo en la cueva. El caballo más pequeño también pudo entrar por la pequeña apertura.

Una vez dentro empezó a sentirse extraña. Pensó que estaba delirando del frio, del dolor y del sueño, pero no era así. Sentía calor. Había un manantial de agua termal dentro de esa cueva. Una cascada de agua dulce y templada caía sobre las rocas. ¿Lo estaba soñando? ¿Era realmente un oasis en ese desierto congelado?

Desvistió a Jaime y comprobó las heridas. El zarpazo del pecho no era profundo, sólo estaba atontado por el golpe contra el suelo en la cabeza. Seguro que le saldría un chichón en esa preciosa cabellera dorada. Brienne se hubiera reído si todavía mantuviera esa capacidad.

Jaime se espabiló al contacto con el agua. Ella le había metido con sumo cuidado, intentando respetar cada herida. –Lo siento muchísimo Brienne. – Ella estaba fuera, quitándose aún la ropa helada. No podía evitar mirarla. -¿Estabas consciente? ¡Por qué no me has dicho nada! – Jaime recolocó su espalda. Cada movimiento le partía en dos. –No estaba totalmente consciente, sólo tengo pequeños trozos. Oí lo que te dijo. Y tiempo después te oí llorar. Y veo que no está aquí. – Brienne suspiró. – No, ya no está en ninguna parte.

Entró en el agua y se mantuvo lo más lejos posible. Pero esto no era la bañera de Harrenhall, prácticamente no había espacio para los dos. –Lo siento muchísimo. Él te quería. Te amaba. – Brienne no podía aguantarle más - El no me amaba, me respetaba, aunque tu pienses que eso es imposible. – Jaime frunció el ceño– Yo solo digo que no son cosas incompatibles. – Cállate. Cállate por una vez. – Y Jaime guardó silencio.

Brienne sentía que se le iba la cabeza. Llevaba mucho sin dormir y el calor del agua le adormecía más. –No dejes que me ahogue en este charco.- ¿Por qué, ninguna doncella de Tath ha muerto en la bañera?- Recordó su primera vez juntos en el agua. Y recordó que le dijo algo parecido. – En Tarth todo el mundo sabe nadar, a todos nos gusta el agua y no creo que nadie haya sido tan estúpido nunca para morir así. – Entonces tendré que salvarte, llegado el caso. – Solo él tenía esa capacidad. Pasase lo que pasase podía decir algo para hacerle sentirse mínimamente bien. Era agradable. A pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, en ese momento se sentía en una extraña paz. Recordaba que la última vez que se vieron así fue la primera que le vio medio humano, medio divino y medio muerto. También recordaba que, a pesar de estar herido, se pavoneó al meterse en la bañera junto a ella, mostrando su espléndida desnudez como si fuese un tesoro. Ella introduciéndose en el agua podría parecerse al caballo que les aguardaba en la entrada. Prefería no pensar en su propia desnudez, pero era incapaz de pasar desapercibida la de Jaime. La simple curvatura entre su cuello y el hombro le parecía una obra de arte. Nadie nunca podría haber sido tan hermoso como Jaime en aquel momento, ni siquiera él. Nunca nada podría parecerle más bello. Cerró los ojos y se dejó dormir.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron por fin. Jaime estaba sobre ella y su mejilla colorada se llevó un último bofetón. – Brienne, por los siete- No le había llamado moza, debía estar realmente asustado. – Solo me he dormido un poco, nada más.- Jaime seguía rodeándola con los brazos, con su rostro sobre ella – Te desmayaste y tuve que sacarte del agua. Comerás algo y dormiremos un rato.

No tenía sentido volver a ponerse las ropas heladas. Tomaron una manta de la alforja y se tumbaron debajo. Intentaron no tocarse, pero la manta tampoco era tan grande. Ella se dio cuenta de Jaime tenía todo un brazo fuera, el hombro (el maldito hombro) y parte del pecho al aire. Esperó a que se durmiera, se acercó un poco y quiso recolocarle la manta. Despacio y con mucho cuidado se incorporó ligeramente sobre él, llevando el pico de la manta para envolver la zona descubierta. Hasta que no terminó de maniobrar no se fijó en los mentirosos ojos verdes que habían fingido el sueño. Ahora, abiertos de par en par, la miraban desde abajo con malicia. Rápidamente intentó quitarse de encima, pero Jaime tomo la muñeca que aún tenía aferrada a la manta y de un movimiento la tiró sobre él. La besó con tanta fuerza que se cortó el labio, seco por el temporal. – Joder, no podía más. – Se separó para respirar y ver la respuesta de ella. Los ojos húmedos, la cara de sorpresa… pero no se retiró. Jaime soltó su muñeca y la atrajo fuerte desde la nuca. Empezó a devorarla con el ansia de una vida de espera. Ella tampoco podía más. Jaime la sostuvo con su brazo incompleto para incorporarse juntos. Comenzó a morderle el cuello, el hombro… y siguió bajando. A ella le sorprendió que su primer orgasmo fuese aún siendo doncella, pero no a él. Sabía lo que hacía y desde luego se había imaginado mil veces con su cara entre sus enormes piernas blancas.

Por supuesto esa noche Brienne dejó de ser una doncella. Siempre lo había imaginado como algo doloroso, pero estaba equivocada. Y su septa mucho más. Nadie le había preparado para algo así. Paladeó la intimidad y dulzura de sus pieles enlazadas. Sus ojos estaban por todas partes. Al pestañear el mundo no se fundía a negro, sino en un verde intenso y descorazonador. Le sentía por todas partes, sus pestañas, sus pies… todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de él. Su olor, su sudor. Enroscados bajo la manta durmieron durante lo que pareció un año. Sueños verdes y azules. Fuera nevaba, pero en esa cueva ya había empezado la primavera.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 INVIERNO

CAPÍTULO 5. INVIERNO.

Despertar juntos. Lo habían hecho muchísimas veces, pero no así. Jaime siempre despertaba con el ceño fruncido, refunfuñando y somnoliento. Pero al verla a ella suavizó el gesto y esbozó una sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa. Brienne recordaba todos aquellos despertares donde había temido que él hubiera muerto desangrado, o por inanición. Por su parte, él recordaba todas aquellas veces que había despertado gracias a su terquedad, todo el sufrimiento que aguantó para no morir, sólo porque le llamó cobarde. Le había salvado tantas veces y de tantas formas que no podía recordarlas todas. Y ahí estaba, mirándole dulcemente con sus zafiros infinitos. Como tantas otras mañanas, pero a la vez diferente.

Jaime recordaba con especial ahínco el quinto día tras su mutilación. Soñaba que tenía mano, que sostenía una espada, que mataba a todos los bastardos que les tenían presos. Hasta que el calambre habitual en el brazo le despertó de un latigazo. No había amanecido pero las primeras luces le dejaban intuir las formas a su alrededor. Sin poder distinguir muchos colores se encontró con el azul profundo que le examinaba con detenimiento. ¿Cuánto habría dormido Brienne aquellas noches que vigilaba cada respiración? Incluso entonces que su presencia sólo le parecía una molestia agradeció amanecer contemplando un resquicio de belleza, poder concentrarse en aquel color azul que le hiciera olvidar por un segundo el tono putrefacto de su brazo.

Ahora esos ojos lo eran todo.

Volvieron a meterse en el agua para tomar el poco calor que pudieran almacenar antes de marcharse. Ella sonreía, pero también estaba triste. Y no dijo nada.

La cascada les salpicaba. Jaime aprovechaba para jugar con el agua, molestando a Brienne todo lo que podía. Le hacía cosquillas, resbalaba y caía de nuevo en sus brazos. La trampa perfecta. La tenía en su poder. Le mordía, bebía el agua que caía por su piel y la compartía con ella besándola ferozmente. Ella le había cedido su voluntad por un rato. Se dejaba llevar a donde él quería. Y él lo quería todo.

Cuando estaba lista para salir, se agarró a una roca alta y puso el pié sobre otra. Jaime se incorporó y la tiró de nuevo sobre él. Volvieron a besarse, volvieron a amarse y se quedaron unidos mirándose sin poder hablar. Sabían que ese momento era totalmente único. El tiempo se había parado y el mundo se había estrechado a ese pequeño lugar, a la distancia milimétrica que quedaba entre ellos dos. No había nada más. – No volvamos a Invernalia. Quedémonos juntos un poco más. No quiero salir nunca de esta cueva Brienne. Jamás. – Jaime enterró la cabeza en su cuello mojado, y ella supo sin ninguna duda que se arrepentiría de no hacerle caso.

Decisiones. Terribles decisiones que no tenían solución. Por supuesto los caballos que no habían entrado a la cueva no habían sobrevivido, y la visión espeluznante de sus cuerpos junto al del pobre escudero les despertó de golpe de aquel sueño de primavera. Era invierno, el invierno más crudo que nadie vivo recordase, el más cruel.

Sólo tenían un caballo para llegar a Invernalia de nuevo y, si querían sobrevivir debían abandonar el cadáver y, por supuesto, las armas: el objetivo de la misión.

Brienne tomó las riendas del caballo y se encaminaron al sur. Prácticamente no cruzaron palabra en todo el viaje, el frío cortando la piel y los pensamientos oscuros del más allá les hacían suficiente compañía. El camino de vuelta resultó bastante sencillo, teniendo en cuenta los peligros que podrían haber encontrado. Las batallas ya habían comenzado y se fueron encontrando con distintos indicios de destrucción, intentando tomar caminos alternativos que les evitaran encontrar a los muertos antes de llegar.

Pero no había nada en Invernalia. Los muertos habían llegado y arrasado la tierra y todo a su paso. Siguieron camino, avanzando con cuidado, rastreando los posibles movimientos del ejército que claramente se estaba retirando más y más al sur.

Cuando consiguieron darle alcance encontraron las tropas muy mermadas. Habían intentado hacerles frente en dos batallas que habían perdido estrepitosamente, y en cada una de ellas los muertos habían sumado más soldados a su causa.

Encontraron a Jon planeando estrategias junto a la reina y sus principales consejeros, pero no estaba su hermano, ni Sansa. Fueron bajas de la primera batalla, que asoló Invernalia. En la segunda, poco más al sur, había caído otro dragón: Raegar. Fue la más sangrienta. Sabían que si daban por perdida la batalla tendrían muy difícil ganar en una tercera, y lucharon hasta que las fuerzas les permitieron. En ese punto el ejército se había reducido más de la mitad.

Sin tiempo para lamentos ni duelos, Brienne transmitió también las malas noticias respecto a las armas. Sin soldados, con pocas armas y un solo dragón deberían enfrentarse a un ejército mucho mayor al que se enfrentaron la primera vez, y ganar.

–No salen las cuentas.- Jaime era un hombre práctico, y en este caso llevaba razón.

Huir parecía la solución más razonable. Abandonar Poniente y recluirse más allá del mar Angosto o al menos escapar de tierra firme a alguna de las Islas que rodeaban el continente. -¿Cuántos barcos tenemos? ¿Cuánta gente podrá ser evacuada?- Las preguntas se lanzaban al aire con preocupación. -¿Y los miles de habitantes de Desembarco? ¿Y más al sur? ¿Les condenaremos a muerte? Son millones de personas que morirán al paso de los muertos.

Una aparición conocida para algunos irrumpió en la sala. La antigua compañera de Stannis, la mujer que había resucitado a Jon Nieve, la bruja roja entraba en la tienda como una aparición fantasmagórica. Tras ella llegaba Beric Dondarrion y los pocos secuaces de la luz que le quedaban. Todos seguían viendo la victoria en las llamas: en la próxima batalla el dios de la luz enviaría a Azor Ahai y, por fin, salvaría al mundo.

Pero, como todos los dioses, su ayuda requería sacrificios.

Pocos de los presentes confiaban en los dioses, fueran siete, los antiguos o el dios de la vida o la muerte. Aún así no podían rendirse y abandonar. Debían intentarlo una vez más, una última batalla final que decidiese sobre la vida y la muerte. Todos estaban dispuestos a asumir el precio.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6 DESPEDIDA EN LA NIEVE

CAPÍTULO 6. DESPEDIDA EN LA NIEVE

Una última noche sobre la tierra, sólo quedaba eso. Brienne se aseguró de que Aria estuviese bien y abandonó la tienda para pasear bajo las estrellas. Huía de una despedida que sería demasiado cruel. Caminó hasta abandonar el campamento, hasta el frondoso bosque helado. Se sentó en un claro, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la nieve.

La vista era absolutamente increíble. La noche sin luna no era oscura, ya que el cielo despejado se iluminaba por las innumerables estrellas que la miraban desde la lejanía. Se vio a si misma de niña, mirando por una ventana el mundo que le había sido prohibido por haber nacido mujer. Siempre pensó que no tendría la posibilidad de ser libre, que su vida estaría atada a aquel lugar para siempre, junto a la persona que le impusieran a su lado. Sin embargo, su padre supo ver quien era ella en realidad. Las luces parpadeantes le llevaban a él, igual de lejano. Le llevaban a su niñez, sólo feliz a ratos gracias a él. ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora el mundo? Quizá por eso se estaba terminando.

Pensó en la tranquilidad de la isla. Pensó en la intranquilidad desde su marcha, y la agradeció. Había nacido para esto, para la lucha, la aventura… y si le llevaba a la muerte era un precio que asumía con tranquilidad. A lo mejor el humo de sus cenizas llegaría a aquellas estrellas, después de un gran viaje. Se quitó un guante para sentir la nieve con sus dedos. Hundió su mano en ella hasta tocar la tierra. –Tengo que apegarme a ella- Pensó. –Esta noche no es momento de volar.-

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Cuando vio a Jaime aparecer entre los árboles sus ojos se empañaron. De verdad que no quería pasar por eso.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- Tus pisadas son inconfundibles. Ya que no quedan gigantes sólo podían ser tuyas.

Brienne enrojeció, como siempre. Él se acercó, se tumbó a unos centímetros de ella y comenzó a contemplar el cielo.

-De niño me encantaba hacer esto, tumbarme y mirar las estrellas. Tyrion me explicaba algunos nombres, cómo orientarme gracias a ellas o algunas leyendas sobre noches sin luna, sin estrellas y sin luz. Yo no atendía. Creo que son de esas cosas que no hace falta entender, o que se entienden sólo contemplándolas.

-Siento lo de tu hermano. – Sin tiempo para llorarle, Jaime había tragado su pena y la había enviado al fondo de su ser. Prácticamente no habían cruzado palabra desde su llegada a Invernalia. Sabía que era para no molestar a su reina. Seguro que pensó que habría tiempo más adelante. Pero no lo había. El último grano de arena se había deslizado por el reloj.

-Yo también. También siento lo de Selwin, ya lo sabes. Y lo de Sansa. – Sabía que Brienne se sentiría culpable el resto de su vida por no haber estado a su lado. – No dependía de ti. Cumplías órdenes de estar fuera. Quizá si hubieses estado entonces ahora no estarías. Y no podrías proteger a su hermana.

Suspiró como respuesta.

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo y ambos señalaron a la vez. Sonrieron levemente.

-Debimos quedarnos en aquella cueva. Debiste hacerme caso. – Ella no le respondió. Comenzaba a tiritar, pero no pensaba volver al campamento. Él lo notó y le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la nieve.

-¿Moriremos mañana verdad?- Ella hablaba sin mirarle. En ningún punto de la conversación movió su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en la eternidad. Él miraba el reflejo del cielo en su pupila negra.

-Ahora estamos aquí, aun sobre la tierra, aun respirando. Si esta noche es la última o no, ahora no me importa. Te tengo, no pienso dejarte ir. Estamos aquí. En este bosque, en esta noche, bajo estas estrellas. Estamos aquí.

Brienne le besó. Nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera en su cueva mágica. Recibía sus besos, respondía a sus besos, pero nunca tuvo el atrevimiento de robarle ninguno.

Su pecho iba a estallar. No podía estar más sediento y hambriento de ella.

Mientras la besaba fue a tocar su rostro y Brienne se alejó de un respingo. "El muñón"-pensó- "Por fin reacciona como una persona normal". Sin embargo con una mirada recordó que tenía puesta la mano de oro. –Perdona, pero tienes la mano literalmente congelada.-

Jaime por fin se dio cuenta de que, a sus ojos, él era un hombre completo. A sus ojos él había dejado de ser el monstruo que fue. A través de su mirada había aprendido a ser un hombre mejor, el hombre que siempre quiso ser. Él, a su lado, había dejado de sentirse "el Matarreyes".

Rió con fuerza y comenzó a quitarse las correas con los dientes. Antes de que Brienne pudiera ayudarle la mano rodaba sobre la nieve, y Jaime tenía todo su cuerpo tibio y ardiente. Le pasó una mano por el pelo lleno de escarcha. Las perlas de nieve sobre su cabello dorado resplandecían bajo la luz de la noche. –Es la belleza convertida en hombre.- sus ojos entrecerrados, la mirada verde, su boca suave. Ella no concebía que aquel hombre pudiese ser mortal. Entendía que era un semi-dios libidinoso que había llegado a la tierra para torturarla. Bendita tortura de los dioses.

Ella tenía la piel tan blanca que aún le quedaban marcas de mordiscos en el cuello, habiendo pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Pero aún le quedaba mucho lienzo que besar. Un cuerpo enorme que comenzaba a desnudarse de nuevo ante él.

En medio del bosque helado dos personas sudaban de calor. Gritaron mientras sus cuerpos se unían. Lucharon tan fuerte como aquella primera vez con las espadas en el puente del camino. Pero esta vez nadie iba a interrumpirles.

Empezaron apoyados sobre las ropas, pero rodaron por la nieve sin apenas sentir frio. La mezcla de sensaciones aún les excitaba más. Terminaron en un grito compartido, seco. Después se arrastraron de nuevo a la montaña de ropa y se acurrucaron debajo de las camisas. No podían dormir así, necesitaban volver al campamento para no morir congelados. Pero mientras sostenían este pensamiento los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomar por el borde del fin del mundo. –Quedémonos hasta ver el último amanecer.- Jaime asintió. "Quedémonos siempre"


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 GUERRA

CAPÍTULO 7. GUERRA.

Regresaron al campamento arrastrando los pies, sabiendo que era una mala idea. Brienne soltó su mano y entró en la tienda que compartía con Aria sin mirarle una última vez. Él se quedó mirando la tienda unos minutos, con la esperanza de que alguien asomase. Pero no fue así.

Los muertos aparecieron horas después. Ya estaban preparados para enfrentarlos, cada soldado en su puesto. No la veía por ninguna parte. Sabía que habría todo un ejército entre el que buscar, pero había confiado en que su altura la delatase. Pero había desgastado su suerte.

Brienne, en el lado más opuesto, no le veía pero tampoco lo buscaba. Sabía cómo iba a acabar todo. Y prefería morir sola, y por supuesto, no verle morir.

Las órdenes eran simples y claras: destruir todos los muertos posibles y evitar que los ahora vivos pudieran convertirse. Si un compañero no podía levantarse siempre se le debía atravesar con acero valirio u obsidiana, para evitar su regreso. Merecía la pena perder el tiempo en esto antes que apoyar el aumento de las tropas enemigas.

Todo se aceleró en poco tiempo. Los muertos no tenían estrategia, corrían al encuentro sin orden ni objetivo. Los soldados empezaron a morir uno tras otro. En unos minutos habían perdido cientos de compañeros y compañeras que caían como copos de nieve.

Daenerys y Drogon eran el objetivo del Rey de la noche, que les perseguía sobre su Dragón sin tregua. El animal ya no reconocía a su madre ni a su hermano, y les atacaba sin piedad.

Jon desde tierra seguía la batalla del aire, mientras tumbaba todos los enemigos que se le venían encima. Brienne estaba cerca cuando el despiste traicionó a Jon. Uno de los muertos que había tumbado de un golpe de hombro le arrastró al suelo, donde los enemigos amontonados que no habían sido totalmente abatidos empezaron a consumirlo.

Ella se lanzó en su ayuda hasta que se encontró rodeada de cuerpos putrefactos que la asían de todas partes. Intentó abrirse paso con Guardajuramentos, pero eran demasiados. La rodearon y dejó de ver la luz. Estaba totalmente cubierta de ellos y supo que había llegado el fin.

La espada de Jon abrió un hueco por el que empezó a ver salida. Ayudada por Guardajuramentos consiguió quitarse de encima el resto para ver con sorpresa que quien sujetaba a Hielo no era Jon, sino Jaime. Le bastó una mirada rápida para ver en qué había quedado el joven lobo, y sintió profundamente no haber podido ayudarle.

Cubrió la espalda de Jaime, que estaba cubierto de sangre. Pronto comprendió que había tenido que atravesar los restos de Jon, y que era suya la lluvia roja que le cubría. Por unos segundos olvidó el horror y admiró su destreza con la mano zurda. Le parecía increíble lo bien que se desenvolvía con la espada, cundo aún le costaba quitarse una camisa.

Con la mente de vuelta en el combate atacó sin piedad, se movió con fiereza recuperada y pensó por unos momentos que podrían llegar a conseguirlo. Momentos en los que presenció como un caminante blanco atacaba por la espalda a Jaime mientras luchaba frente a frente con varios cadáveres.

Bienne gritó, corrió hacia él y acabó con el caminante. Pero era tarde. Jaime yacía sobre la nieve roja, con una espada clavada en la espalda que asomaba por su vientre. Una herida que ni el mejor de los maestres podría curar. Una herida mortal.

Brienne instintivamente sacó la espada y le tomó en sus brazos. La sangre brotaba sin descanso, sin una manera de mantenerla en su sitio.

-Siempre quise morir así. – Susurró mientras escupía un puñado de sangre. Estaba pálido, la vida se le escapaba en cada respiración sin que el tiempo diese ninguna tregua. Ella ni siquiera le oía – Estás bien. Te pondrás bien. Te lo juro.- Jaime lanzó su última sonrisa. – Moza, por favor, deja de hacer juramentos.

Aria escuchó sus gritos y llantos y la reconoció. Se hizo paso entre los cadáveres que la rodeaban y pudo verla en una montaña de ellos, con él entre sus brazos.

-Brienne tienes que soltarle. El matarreyes... está muerto.

-Jaime. –Sollozó Brienne. Se llamaba Jaime.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 EL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS

CAPÍTULO 8. EL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS

-Lo siento Brienne, pero tengo que hacerlo. Aria se disponía a atravesar el pecho de Jaime con el puñal de obsidiana, pero Brienne la paró en seco. –Lo haré yo.

Sostuvo a Guardajuramentos con sus dos manos y se posicionó sobre él, como tantas otras veces había hecho. –Lo siento- Hundió la espada en su corazón con un grito. Aturdida sacó la espada de su cuerpo, y contemplaron con asombro que ardía en llamas.

El dragón de hielo vociferó en el cielo. Estaban a tanta distancia y había tanto polvo que los dragones y su lucha habían dejado de ser visibles desde hacía tiempo, pero aquel sonido quebró el espíritu de todos los soldados. El rey de la noche también pudo sentir el despertar de la espada, perdió de vista a Daenerys y comenzó a buscar entre la tierra. Como una polilla atraída por la luz, Viserion y el rey de la noche descendieron hacia Brienne, dispuestos a eliminarla con su aliento congelado. Ella se mantenía estoica, esperando con su espada de fuego, quieta ante la sombra del cielo que comenzaba a hacerse más y más grande. Drogon y Daenerys descendían a su vez, descargando fuego continuo sobre Viseryon, que comenzaba a tambalearse en el aire. Como una cometa arrastrada por un vendaval el dragón perdió el control hasta que el animal cayó al suelo frente a Brienne con un sonido ensordecedor.

El rey de la noche quedó atrapado bajo el dragón. Brienne sostuvo Guardajuramentos sobre él y atravesó su pecho hasta que el acero chocó con el suelo. Los ojos azules perdieron su color y el enemigo se desvaneció. A su vez el resto de su ejército comenzó a deshacerse con un grito agudo.

Sin aliento los pocos supervivientes que quedaban se miraron unos a otros, comprobando la matanza a sus pies, y los pocos que aún respiraban sobre ese campo de batalla.

Daenerys reunió a los pocos consejeros que le quedaban alrededor del cadáver de Jon. La bruja roja ofreció sus servicios, que Daenerys rechazó. –Ya traje a un hombre de la muerte. No quiero asumir el precio de nuevo.-

Mientras el resto miraba con resignación, Brienne aparecía cargando el cadáver de Jaime en sus brazos. –Yo asumo el precio. Sálvalo.- La bruja miraba con pena el cuerpo del hermoso hombre que yacía sobre la nieve. Examinó brevemente las dos heridas, le miró las yemas de los dedos y tocó levemente sus párpados cerrados.

–Lo siento mucho, no puedo hacerlo. No a él. No funcionará.

\- Tienes que poder. Daré lo que sea. Haré lo que sea. Pero sálvalo.

– No digo que no quiera, digo que no puedo. – La bruja se levantó dejándo al hombre tendido en la nieve, dispuesta a abandonarlo. Brienne desenvainó Guardajuramentos y la bruja torció el gesto.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Pero puedo ayudaros a encontrar la manera.

La bruja resultó ser mucho más habladora mediante la amenaza. No sería fácil. No sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer, dónde tenía que ir, con quien contactar, ni cómo conseguirlo, pero por lo menos sabía por dónde empezar. Le ayudó a prepararlo para el viaje, con todas las magias que disponía para mantenerle incorrupto y que pudiesen ayudarle cuando cruzara el mar angosto.

Sólo quedaba hablar con Aria. Brienne le rogó que le librase de su juramento, que entendiese que debía ir. Pero Aria lo rechazó. – Desde que empezaste a protegernos sólo hemos sufrido cuando nos hemos separado de ti. Además el juramento se lo hiciste a nuestra madre. No puedo librarte de él, pero puedo ayudarte a cumplir el otro.

Daenerys les entregó todas las facilidades. Un barco, algo de tripulación y todo lo necesario para realizar el viaje. – Si algo sale mal siempre podéis volver. Siempre tendréis un sitio a mi lado. Si todo sale bien… por favor, no volváis nunca. No querría tener la tentación de volver a traer a nadie de la muerte. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver, y que tengáis mucha suerte.

Lo último que supo fue que Aria y Brienne embarcaron junto a una carreta perfectamente sellada, y nadie en Poniente las volvió a ver.

EPÍLOGO

Los escritos de los primeros años de reinado de Daenerys fueron recogidos por el maestre Tarly, de los años 1 a 62. En ellos encontramos la conquista del trono, fácil y breve a pesar del escaso ejército. Con la noticia de la caída de los caminantes blancos muchos de los seguidores de Cersei la abandonaron y pasaron al bando Targaryen. Algo irrelevante ya que el rápido desenlace fue la calcinación de Cersei en su propio castillo. No hubo muchas bajas, pero Daenerys siempre lamentaría lo acontecido cuando contemplo que el cadáver ennegrecido tenía un inconfundible vientre abultado.

Nunca se lo iba a perdonar y este hecho le marcaría para siempre, siendo conocida desde entonces como la reina menos beligerante de la historia de los siete reinos. Nunca se casó, y nunca tuvo descendencia. Pero como ya sabemos eso no tuvo importancia. Es curioso que habiendo sobrevivido dos veces a las llamas nadie se hubiera planteado su inmortalidad. Tras la muerte de Samwell Tarly han sido necesarios sucesivos maestres que narran desde entonces sus bondades como reina hasta el día de hoy.

El maestre Tarly también recogió textos menos históricos. Era un amante de las leyendas y fábulas y, recogiendo las historias de cientos de canciones al otro lado del mar angosto, redactó el documento que sería conocido en todo poniente como La bella, las lobas y el león.

Se trataba de narraciones inconexas, historias de aquí y allá que habían pasado de boca en boca al otro lado del mar. Las narraciones comenzaban con dos mujeres jóvenes. Según cada versión hermanas, amantes o cualquier relación inventada, ya que Tarly no recogía ninguna como cierta. Las jóvenes transportaban una carreta buscando recoger la mayor de las magias en ella. Durante mucho tiempo atravesaron tierras y mares en busca de la magia más pura. Un día, las jóvenes dejaron de transportar la carreta y, en su lugar, un caballero errante comenzó a acompañarlas. Los tres viajaron por tierra y mar, ayudando a las almas más perdidas.

Una mujer aseguraba que estando en una taberna, su marido la golpeó. En la mesa de al lado se encontraban los tres errantes. La más joven cambió su rostro y sin cruzar palabra atravesó a su marido con la espada, liberándola de toda una vida de golpes. La historia se repetía con distintos protagonistas en apuros, pero la descripción siempre era la misma: la joven podía cambiar su rostro y entregar el regalo de la muerte.

Un niño juraba que estaba en un acantilado jugando con su hermana cuando ella cayó por el precipicio. Los tres personajes descritos estaban atracando en la playa y, la más alta había nadado hacia ella y se la había devuelto. Aseguraba que la niña estaba muerta y la mujer la había resucitado. Se cantaban canciones en todos los rincones de Essos sobre la enorme mujer que había aprendido a otorgar el regalo de la vida.

Del caballero se sabía poco. Aquellos que le habían visto aseguraban que no era un hombre, o al menos no del todo. Las historias sólo concordaban en que tenía una mano de oro, un agujero en el pecho y otro en el vientre. Pero los más atrevidos aseguraban que no tenía un corazón humano, sino de oro, y que para que no se lo pudieran volver a herir lo guardaba la mujer que entregaba la vida. Algunos aseguraban que, de hecho, era su mujer.

Al cabo del tiempo, a las historias se unió un nuevo personaje. Una enorme loba huargo. No había registros previos de lobos huargo en aquel continente, pero según las canciones ayudaba a la pequeña a entregar el regalo de la muerte a quienes verdaderamente se lo habían ganado, y viajaba siempre junto a ellos.

Si se trataba de fábulas o cuentos en Poniente nunca se supo, ya que, aunque se rumoreaba que éste había sido su origen, nunca cruzaron de vuelta el mar angosto.

Hoy, La bella, las lobas y el león es el libro más leído, y las canciones que contiene las más escuchadas.

No podríamos narrarlas todas, pero en el manuscrito original del maestre Tarly encontramos subrayado el inicio de una de las historias. No se trata de un contenido especialmente bello ni curioso, sin embargo los maestres aún discuten la importancia del breve texto seleccionado, y el por qué de su destaque para el maestre Samwell. A continuación registraremos las breves lineas, para que nunca queden en el olvido y, en algún recodo de la historia, alguien pueda encontrar las piezas perdidas en el tiempo.

_"El barco mercante Ruina Salada recoge a los errantes en Braavos, tomando el rumbo a Pentos. Los tres errantes y el animal enorme disfrutan del aire en la cara y el olor a mar. Al comenzar a divisar tierra, uno de los marineros puede ver al caballero tomar del brazo a una de las mujeres. Tras besarla pudo oir el susurro –moza- escapando de sus labios."_


End file.
